


Phoenix Down

by Cloechecksmyflow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hospitals, Hurt Phil, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloechecksmyflow/pseuds/Cloechecksmyflow
Summary: Phil hace algo heroico, pero sale gravemente herido. Dan aprende que no hay que tomar a nadie por sentado cuando se encuentra cara a cara con la posibilidad de perder a Phil. Mientras Phil se recupera, ambos intentarán mantener en secreto sus sentimientos, porque están completamente seguros de que el otro no siente lo mismo. Tal vez eso solo empeore las cosas.. - ¡El trabajo original está terminado! -





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phoenix down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386527) by [ColdPorridge22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdPorridge22/pseuds/ColdPorridge22). 



> ¡Halo!
> 
> A/N
> 
> Leí el fic hace no mucho tiempo y me ENAMORÉ. Contacté a la autora original, le pregunté si podía traducirlo y ella me dio permiso (aviso, por las dudas).
> 
> Noté que no hay muchos fics de Dan y Phil en español, y me pareció injusto que los que no sepan inglés se pierdan de una historia tan maravillosa como esta.

Era un martes nublado. Una leve llovizna caía sobre las calles desiertas de un pueblo al este de Londres cuando dos figuras malhumoradas salieron caminando de la estación de trenes.

Bueno, “caminando” no se aplicaría a uno de ellos. No fue _realmente_ su culpa; él solo había sido optimista y había confiado en su habilidad de pasar por los molinetes con un equipo de filmación. Las leyes de la naturaleza y la ley de Murphy probaron que estaba equivocado, y tanto él como lo que tenía en las manos salieron disparados.

La segunda persona cruzó los molinetes sin problemas y resopló burlonamente.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para caerte así?

Phil aún estaba tirado en el suelo, observándose las manos lastimadas con un quejido.

\- Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar, Dan. – respondió Phil, sarcástico.

\- 9,6 puntos por la caída. El puntaje sería más alto si hubieras aterrizado bien.

\- Trataré de practicar para la próxima.

Dan tomó el trípode, que ahora hacía honor a su nombre, ya que se había roto al estrellarse con el cemento. 

\- ¡Phil! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costó esto?

\- ¡Oh, no! Lo siento mucho. – se lamentó Phil.

\- Será mejor que lo arregles o tendrás que comprar uno nuevo. – Dan estaba enojado, sacudiendo el trípode de forma amenazante hacia su amigo.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes. – juró y se levantó del piso.

Este estilo de accidentes ya era moneda corriente y no solía molestarle, pero Dan estaba estresado, cansado y de mal humor. Phil solo era el comienzo de un _muy_ mal día.

\- ¡No, estoy harto de esto! ¡Siempre eres tan torpe! Debes empezar a ser más cuidadoso con _mis_ cosas, Phil.  

Phil se limpió las palmas en los jeans e hizo una mueca. Se había olvidado que estaban lastimadas.

\- No tienes por qué tratarme así. -  respondió de mala manera. Tomó el trípode de las manos de Dan y se dirigió ofendido en dirección al lugar donde filmarían sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Dan simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y fue tras él. 

 

###

 

El remordimiento no tardó en hacerse notar. La realidad es que no fue la culpa de Phil. Si él estuviera a punto de caerse, también habría estirado las manos para evitar golpearse la cara. ¿Qué importaba si el trípode se rompía en el proceso?

 Honestamente, Dan debía admitir que su reacción no tenía que ver con el trípode en absoluto. Se sentía tan cansado; había días que no podía distinguir dónde era arriba y dónde era abajo. Ese era el precio de ser una youtuber semi-famoso. Tenía que hacer videos, planear tours, trabajar en distintos proyectos… y luego había días como este, cuando tenían que viajar a lugares impensables para filmar, sabiendo que tendrían horas completamente improductivas entre una cosa y otra. También debían levantarse muy temprano para llegar a las 9 a.m. ¿Quién se creían que eran?

Ese no era el único motivo del mal humor de Dan. Había otro problema en particular que no dejaba de avanzar. Dan estaba enamorado de Phil desde que se conocieron, aunque apenas lo había aceptado cuatro años atrás gracias a la intervención de Louise. Antes de que pudiera juntar el valor necesario para decírselo, Phil le contó alegremente que tenía una cita con alguna zorra cuyo nombre no recordaba. No habían durado más de tres meses y no había causado un gran impacto en Phil, pero algo estaba claro: Phil había salido con ella, no con Dan.

 Luego de eso, Dan decidió que estaba contento con ser solo amigos y después del 2012 se volvieron más cercanos. Él nunca probó ser algo más y Phil tampoco parecía querer intentarlo. Funcionaban bien así. Phil no necesitaba saber lo que Dan sentía por él.

Eso cambió con el casamiento de un amigo cercano. La bestia que vivía en su interior había asomado la cabeza y gruñido su descontento. ¿Acaso Dan no merecía ser feliz? La envidia no lo abandonó desde ese momento y solo empeoró con el paso del tiempo. A esta altura, ya había descubierto que no podría estar con alguien que no fuera Phil.

Pero Phil no tenía ningún interés en Dan, y él tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer en muy poco tiempo, así que estaba de muy mal humor. Como el rey de las mejores formas de afrontar una situación, Dan se había desquitado con Phil. _Bravo._

Suspiró y decidió disculparse con Phil. Aceleró el paso en un intento de alcanzarlo, cuando lo vio doblar en la esquina.  

 

###

 

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó Phil.

Dan casi cae sobre él, pero se las arregló para frenar a tiempo.

\- ¡Cielos! – se sorprendió cuando vio el por qué de la parada abrupta de Phil.

Al otro lado de la calle, una casa estaba en llamas. Había un grupo de personas escandalizadas afuera, pero nadie más. 

\- ¡Mis hijas! ¡Mis bebés! ¡Están adentro, alguien debe ayudarlas! – lloraba una mujer, sacudiendo a un hombre por los hombros. A su lado había una anciana y un niño en un estado similar, pero ninguno parecía en condiciones de ayudar. 

\- ¡Estoy en eso! Solo necesito mi teléfono para llamar a los bomberos. Ellos podrán… - respondió el hombre, sin muchas fuerzas. Era claro que no sería de mucha ayuda.

\- Dan, llama al 911. ¡Ahora! – Phil le indicó al castaño y se dirigió a la mujer. - ¿Dónde están?

\- La más pequeña está en su cuna en el primer piso. La mayor está en el ático. – dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

\- Phil, no vas a… - Dan quiso quejarse cuando entendió lo que Phil estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Tú llama a ese número, Dan. – dijo Phil en un tono que no le permitió replicar y, antes de que pudiera intentarlo, entró en acción.  

Mientras Dan trataba de desbloquear su celular, sintió el miedo subirle por la garganta. La casa estaba en llamas, _llamas reales_ , y Phil no había dudado un segundo en entrar.

Hizo la llamada.

 

###

 

Lo primero que notó fue el humo. Apenas entró, oscuras nubes lo rodearon y le impidieron respirar. Debía moverse rápido si quería salir de ahí.

Pudo escuchar un llanto estridente por sobre el ruido de chispas. ‘Debe ser la mayor’ pensó, y se decidió por ir primero al ático. Había visto mucho fuego antes de entrar, así que cuanto antes la sacara de allí, mejor.

 Se cubrió la boca con su camisa y subió las escaleras de dos escalones a la vez, pero a medio camino a duras penas podía ver. El humo opacaba su visión; parecía medianoche. Estiró las manos en busca de la escalera que lo llevaría al ático. Cuando la encontró, lo primero que vio fue fuego.

Sabía que, si las llamas seguían creciendo, esa escalera no sería útil por mucho tiempo. En efecto, el fuego había alcanzado el pie de la escalera.

Recordó una ocasión en la que había estado jugando con velas. Su hermano le había dicho que si movía su mano rápidamente sobre la llama no la sentiría, pero que si no se apuraba, se iba a quemar.

_Rápido será, entonces._

De no ser por el humo, habría respirado profundo. Junto fuerzas y corrió como pudo escaleras arriba. Varios escalones ya estaban en llamas, pero él los ignoró. Cuando llegó al descanso, fue en la dirección en la que oía el llanto.

No podía ver ni respirar, pero de alguna forma logró agarrarla y abrazarla contra su pecho. Por suerte, la niña no era muy pesada y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. Claramente estaba llorando del pánico. No fue hasta que la rodeó con su otro brazo que notó que su cabello se estaba quemando.   

En ese mismo instante, el escalón en el que estaban cedió y Phil gritó cuando se golpeó con el escalón de más abajo. Sintió el dolor subir por su pierna, pero no podía parar ahora, así que tiró con fuerza para liberarse. No importa que tan doloroso fuera, el fuego seguía esparciéndose y ellos tenían que salir.

 Le quemaban los pulmones y los ojos gracias al humo - por todo lo que sabía sus piernas podían estar quemándose - pero tenían que seguir. Toda la casa crujió a su alrededor y Phil sabía que estaba a minutos de derrumbarse.

Se sorprendió cuando encontró la puerta principal y se lanzó hacia ella. La primera cara que vio fue la de Dan en un completo estado de pánico, y le tendió a la pequeña. 

\- Tómala. Su pelo… deben… - trató de decir Phil, pero tuvo que parar a toser. Inmediatamente Dan usó su abrigo para apagar las llamas mientras Phil sentía que sus pulmones quemaban cada vez que tosía.  

Oyó sirenas a los lejos, pero sabía que no estaban lo suficientemente cerca, por lo que decidió que él mismo salvaría a la bebé. Sabía que eso significaba volver a entrar, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar. Si era lo último que haría en su vida, sabía que sería un orgullo. Tenía que actuar rápido.  

\- Dan, - dijo con suavidad. Cuando el otro chico lo miró, él tomó su mano. Tragó. ¿Qué dice uno en estas situaciones? Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, ¿pero qué es lo mejor cuando puede ser lo último que diga? ¿Cuánto lo amaba? ¿Lo orgulloso que estaba de él? ¿Cuánta felicidad había traído a su vida? – Gracias.

Los ojos de Dan se abrieron como platos apenas digirió esas palabras, pero una vez más, su amigo desapareció antes de poder decir nada.

 

 _Solo debo apurarme a salir, así podré decirte el resto._   

 

###

 

Cuando entró por segunda vez, notó que no podría haber tardado ni un segundo más. Los crujidos y el rugido del fuego le advertían que la casa no duraría mucho más en pie.  

No estaba tan equivocado: ya era muy tarde.  

El segundo tramo de escaleras - el que llevaba al ático - cedió a la vez que Phil llegó a la habitación del primer piso. Con un último suspiro, esas escaleras colapsaron. Escalones, barandas y restos de madera cayeron desde el ático. No podía ver, el humo era demasiado para él, pero pudo sentir cómo algo lo derribó. Se tropezó y cayó justo antes de llegar al cuarto.

Giró para quitarse la barandilla de encima, y en ese mismo instante, al menos la mitad del ático cedió. Dejó salir un grito desgarrador cuando algo cayó en el lado derecho de su pecho y sintió sus costillas romperse. Algo punzante se clavó en su estómago.

Tratar de respirar en ese ambiente era inútil. El dolor se intensificó cuando empujó el objeto pesado que lo mantenía atrapado y sus costillas y pulmones no tardaron en quejarse. Luego, arrancó lo que le atravesaba el estómago. De haber podido gritar, se habría escuchado hasta Manchester. Debía salir _ya_ o moriría quemado. O primero se quemaría y luego moriría, y ninguna de las dos pasaría si él podía impedirlo.

Usando lo que solo podía explicar como una descarga de adrenalina, se arrastró hasta la habitación, empujando lo que estuviera en su camino, y encontró a la bebé. Ella lloraba histéricamente. No recordaba la última vez que había respirado y podía sentir su camisa empapada por la sangre de su propio abdomen.

Estaba perdiendo esta pelea, lo sabía. Su visión estaba borrosa y un ruido molesto copó sus pensamientos. Toda su fuerza se agotaba, como si se estuviera escapando por sus heridas. La casa colapsó y una montaña de escombros bloqueó la puerta. La única luz en el medio de la oscura nube de humo lo rodeada. No, no era solo una luz. ¡La ventana!

Phil hizo lo primero que pasó por su cabeza: abrió la ventana de un tirón, sostuvo al bebé con fuerza y saltó.  

Con un último gramo de consciencia, se giró para no caer sobre el bebé. Cuando llegó al piso, y con el dolor punzante que recorría su cuerpo de punta a punta, pensó _‘espero que una de esas sirenas sea para mí’_.


End file.
